


Put it Straight Nightmare Ver.

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, i swear i dont only write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Narration of their music video with song lyrics.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Put it Straight Nightmare Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend and everyone who can't tell them apart in their costumes
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBtF_e6XWnc

**Just say no**

**Just tell me that you don’t love me**

**Like my heart is going to leave**

**Like I’m going to hate you**

The familiar song lyrics blasted through the practice room as the girls sat on the floor with their heads down to film their halloween choreography. The camera zoomed in on Soyeon as she looked up, dressed as the joker.

**Just say yes**

**No, I mean tell me you’re in love**

**Just like the good times**

**Can’t you love me now?**

Soojin, dressed as Princess Ahmanet was next. Out of all the costumes, her’s was truly beautiful. But that’s probably because Ahmanet’s visuals are scarily….stunning. Or perhaps it was just Soojin that was stunning. 

**Your eyes give me an answer**

**I’m just sighing as if I’m sorry**

**That's how it collapses**

**I’m falling apart**

It was Miyeon, the corpse bride’s turn. Her eyes looked into the camera, terrifying and fierce. 

**I’m gonna stop time with you**

**But I can’t see the future I drawn**

**It breaks like a dream**

**It’s all broken**

Next was Minnie, the Nun. Though one could hardly find attraction normally to such a frightening appearance, there was something about the way she danced in that costume that was strikingly enchanting. The black dress hugged her loosely as she swayed to the music. The beat kicked in at her lines. 

**Darkness, heart bruising**

**If you look at the day when my tears fell**

**Will you go away? Will I go away from you?**

Yuqi as Annabelle the cursed doll sang her lines. 

**I filled your heart that I love**

**I think I’m going to die**

**Will you go away?**

**Will I go away from you?** Shuhua the gumiho clawed towards the camera. 

Minnie (Nun) took the center stage again as she sang the chorus

**It hurts ah...**

Soojin (Princess Ahmanet) held her head then wiped her face, smearing her lipstick emotionally. [Most iconic move? owo]

**Just say no**

**Just tell me everything honestly**

**That’s what changed, is it?**

**I hate it**

Soyeon (joker) dropped to the floor dramatically as she started her rap. 

**I don’t think love can ever change**

**How can all that passion change**

**You must be lying if you say you don’t love me right now**

**Even if I do this, and that will you still leave me?**

**If you leave me you’ll end up like this, can you really leave me?**

Yuqi (Anabelle) walked towards the camera. 

**Where’s the start of this?**

**I can’t help but cry, tears under my feet**

**Everything collapses**

**I’m falling apart**

Miyeon (corpse bride) sang again, as Minnie lightly grasped her waist. 

**With past memories that I have**

**I ask you again even though I know**

**Is this how it ends?**

**Are we done now?**

Minnie (nun) stepped to the front. Her painted face cracked as she sang her lines. 

**Darkness, heart bruising**

**If you look at the day when my tears fell**

**Will you go away? Will I go away from you?**

Yuqi (Anabelle) sang her lines as Miyeon’s (corpse bride) voice echoed the chorus in the background. 

**I filled your heart that I love**

**I think I’m going to die**

**Will you go away?**

Soyeon (joker) finished up the song with a crazy smile on her face. 

**Just say yes**

**No, I mean tell me you’re in love**

**Just like the good times**

**Can’t you love me now?**


End file.
